The Invisible Wound
by MelMaddie
Summary: Elle traîne un lourd secret, la danse est la seule chose qui lui reste. Il y a de ces blessures qui se cicatrisent moins facilement que d'autres... AH


**The invisible wound **

Bienvenue à tous !

Voici notre première fanfiction écrite à 4 mains, nous écrivons au fur et à mesure mais nous savons parfaitement où cette histoire nous conduira.

Bonne Lecture :)

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

Chapitre 1

_« Tous les passagers du vol 8483 à destination de Seattle sont priés de se présenter Terminal 2E pour procéder à l'embarquement. » _

L'annonce résonna dans l'aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle avant d'être répétée en anglais. Et une flopée de voyageurs se précipita nous percutant presque par leurs immenses bagages.

Maman s'empressa d'effacer d'un revers de main les grosses larmes salées qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. Nous étions toutes deux dans un piteux état – la séparation proche, certainement. Je tâchai de graver, un par un, ses traits dans ma mémoire. Je l'étreignis une dernière fois avant de m'élancer, bagages en main, vers une aventure sait que j'avais attendu ce moment où je pourrais enfin voler de mes propres ailes et bien que terrorisée, je n'en demeurais pas moins ravagée par l'excitation. Pour la première fois en vingt années d'existence, j'avais la sensation d'enfin faire quelque chose de ma vie – pas seulement la voir s'écouler entre mes doigts tels du sable fin. Les longs mois, interminables à mon sens, passés à élaborer ce projet se rejouaient en boucle à mesure que, de mes pas, je gommais l'espace entre l'avion et moi.

Cette année universitaire aux Etats-Unis – à Seattle, dans l'Etat de Washington, plus précisément – me délivrerait d'un quotidien maussade et incertain qui me briserait à coup sûr. Neuf mille deux cents trente-cinq kilomètres pour pouvoir repartir de zéro._ Quand on coupe le cordon, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié !_Et onze heures. Onze satanées heures de vol coincée entre une adolescente dont la musique devait avoir détruit son système auditif et un businessman s'excitant au téléphone à propos de ses actions en bourse qui n'avaient de cesse de chuter. En d'autres termes, je n'avais guère été en mesure de m'assoupir une minute pour me préparer au décalage horaire. Non, au lieu de ça pour passer le temps, j'avais dû me coltiner _Valentine's Day_ et d'autres comédies pareillement stupides destinées à nous faire croire que l'amour véritable existe…_ LOL_ !

Seattle est un peu ce que la Bretagne est à la France, une région plongée sous la grisaille et la pluie plus de trois cent soixante jours dans l'année. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais toujours pensé jusqu'à ce que je grimpe à l'intérieur du fameux taxi jaune, après avoir quitté le _Seattle-Tacoma International Airport_. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un si beau ciel bleu, sans un nuage qui plus est !

Le paysage défilait à vive allure derrière les vitres. Le chauffeur afro-américain se prêta au jeu du guide touristique et je m'extasiai à chacune de ses présentations. Je fis la promesse de goûter au_ Starbucks_ dans un futur proche. Au loin, le_ Space Needle_ dominait le tout Seattle par-dessus une lignée de gratte-ciels imposants. J'ouvris les carreaux et des bourrasques de vent me fouettèrent instantanément le visage faisant s'envoler mes cheveux en tous sens. Une dose de fraîcheur après un si long voyage éreintant. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour du reste de ma vie.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, le taxi se rangea devant l'hôtel Monaco – le point de rencontre. J'aperçus un groupe d'étudiants vêtus de tee-shirts aux couleurs de _The University Of Washington_. Super ! J'eus droit au comité d'accueil tant redouté. Un blondinet boutonneux se pendit à mon cou pour déposer une bise sur ma joue. Cinq de sa bande l'imitèrent._ Oh non… qu'est-ce qui leur prend de me sauter dessus ?_ Perdue… mal à l'aise… dégoûtée…la crise de panique me guettait de près au moindre frôlement de leur peau contre la mienne. L'euphorie était telle que j'en vins à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas plus emballés à l'idée de s'éclater aux _Spring Break_ qu'envisager un seul instant de plonger le nez dans les bouquins pour les examens semestriels._ Génial ! Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille, avant qu'ils te prennent pour une folle dingue !_ Comme pour répondre à mes prières silencieuses, on nous dirigea bientôt vers la sortie où nous attendait un bus à destination du campus.

Sur le trajet, une dénommée Jessica Stanley, originaire d'un village paumé au Canada, me fit la conversation. Ses prunelles hurlaient l'hypocrisie qui se renfermait au fond de son être. Néanmoins elle me permit de combler une demi-heure de silence et ainsi économiser près de six pour cent de batterie sur mon lecteur de musique.

La descente fut une horreur. Je me contentai de suivre l'immense troupeau d'étudiants et leurs valises encombrantes qui venaient se former tel un réseau fourmilier. Un buffet nous attendait dans une grande salle de réception ornée pour l'occasion de banderoles nous souhaitant la bienvenue. La foule d'étrangers plongeaient la pièce dans une atmosphère étouffante et les brides de conversation multi-langages me retournaient la tête. Une migraine se préparait et l'espace d'une seconde je regrettai de m'être infligé un pareil châtiment.

Le silence se fit soudain et une boule me retourna l'estomac. Sur la pointe des pieds pour tâcher d'en savoir plus, je distinguai un homme dans un costume gris scinder la foule pour atteindre l'estrade, à l'opposé du buffet. Son crâne dégarni brillait sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il se présenta comme le président. Il entama un discours aussi redondant qu'ennuyant, sans oublier de vanter les mérites de son établissement en citant quelques chiffres.

A vrai dire, je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, n'ayant qu'une hâte : déposer mes affaires dans la chambre et m'étaler sans vergogne sur un lit moelleux et rattraper sommeil en retard. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une bonne douche fraîche…

Lorsque je sortis de ma rêverie, une femme coiffée d'un chignon à la Minerva McGonagall avait remplacé le président derrière le pupitre.

— Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Madame Moore, je suis en charge des étudiants Erasmus. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je vais maintenant procéder à l'appel. Dès que vous entendrez votre nom, dirigez-vous vers les ailes correspondantes, un étudiant de dernière année vous aidera à vous y retrouver.

Sous un silence de plomb, sa voix âpre résonnait dans l'enceinte de l'immense salle. L'espace se vidait peu à peu par petits groupes puis vint le tour de ma chère amie, Jessica Stanley.

Mon cœur eût un raté quand se termina la liste des S. Il ne restait que deux étudiants – un jeune asiatique imperturbable malgré la situation et moi. Madame Moore replia alors le papier et nous dévisagea par-dessus ses verres de lunettes hideuses.

— Il semble y avoir un problème avec vous, jeunes gens. Toutes les chambres sont à présent occupées.

J'attendais qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mes yeux balayèrent rapidement les recoins de la salle avec l'espoir de trouver une caméra ou tout autre instrument susceptible d'enregistrer la tête que nous tirions. _Souris… Garde une tête potable au cas où c'est un coup de l'émission « Juste pour rire » !_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne rigole ?

— Nous allons vous trouver une solution, ajouta-t-elle alors que je manquais de défaillir sous la pression. Je reviens dans une minute.

L'asiatique la coupa dans son chemin pour lui signifier que des amis à lui faisaient colocation non loin du campus et qu'ils pourraient l'héberger quelques temps. Génial, lui aussi m'abandonne ! Comment pourrais-je me débrouiller ? Je ne connaissais personne en ces nouveaux horizons ! Mon budget scandaleusement moindre ne permettrait pas de me loger, encore moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

Au bord de l'évanouissement, je tâchai de maîtriser ma respiration et d'ignorer l'affût sanguin en masse au niveau de mes tempes en m'asseyant à même le sol. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées sur ma poitrine. _Pas de panique Bella, nous avons eu à traverser de bien plus difficiles épreuves…_

Je jetai un regard furtif sur ma montre. Quinze heures trente-neuf. Soit minuit trente-neuf, heure française. Maman devait dormir paisiblement, inutile de la tenir éveiller avec mes problèmes. Je reconnaissais bien là mon incapacité à lui laisser une minute de répit. Je faisais tout clocher même en migrant à l'autre bout de la planète. La pauvre. Par ma faute, elle avait dû renoncer à « son grand amour », comme elle l'appelait avant...

Et je ne faisais pas allusion à mon British de géniteur qui avait mis les voiles à l'aube de mes cinq ans, nous poussant ma mère et moi à retourner vivre en France, un pays qui m'était alors inconnue. Nous nous retrouvions, Charlie et moi un été sur deux dans sa petite maison en brique traditionnelle dans la banlieue populaire au sud de Londres. Pas de quoi compenser l'absence. Si seulement il avait été là, il n'y aurait pas de cicatrice...

Je levai la tête en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Madame Moore avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— C'est votre jour de chance, Miss Swan. Vous serez accueillie par la famille Cullen.

Cullen ? Aussitôt une image m'apparut en tête, celle un vieux couple, snobe et bourgeois, et leurs cent-dix-sept félins dans un haut manoir.

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque année ils se portent volontaire pour accueillir un étudiant dans le besoin. Ils sont en chemin.

Allongée sur la vaste pelouse, je profitai des rares rayons du soleil. Il y avait tout à parier que les nuages gris reprendraient leur place le lendemain. Dans une poignée d'heures, je vivrai au rythme d'une famille américaine. Drôle de sensation quand on s'était à vivre en totale automonie. Seraient-ils de ces familles parfaites aperçues dans les feuilletons à la télé ? Auraient-ils la mentalité limitée de certains "TV Shows"? Seul l'avenir m'offrirait la réponse.

— Tu dois être Isabella.

Une douce voix me fit bondir de frayeur. Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus se tenait devant mes yeux paniqués, un sourire tendre plaqué sur le visage. Sa longue chevelure, impeccablement coiffée et aux reflets caramel, dégageait une fine odeur de cannelle que le vent venait porter à mes narines.

— C'est juste Bella

— Enchanté, je suis Esmée Cullen. Sache que c'est un plaisir pour nous de t'accueillir.

— Merci, Madame Cullen, ajoutai-je en rougissant.

— Oh non, pas de ça entre nous. Appelle-moi Esmée. Laisse-moi t'aider avec tes valises.

Je restai sans voix face à tant de bienveillance portée à mon égard tandis qu'elle me déchargeait d'un poids.

Nous nous dirigions vers le parking quand une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années et à l'allure d'un petit lutin parut devant nous.

— Salut, moi c'est Alice, la fille d'Esmée !

Ses prunelles pétillèrent en croisant mon regard. Elle me rejoignit par petits bonds et m'attira dans ses bras comme on enserrait une amie ou une sœur, très certainement pas une inconnue. Pour qui se prenait-elle d'agir de la sorte alors que nous ne nous connaissions ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ? J'espérai que le reste de la famille concéderait à me traiter avec un peu plus de civilité.

S'écartant de moi, elle me jaugea de la tête aux pieds et une ombre traversa son visage.

— Que dirais-tu de profiter du beau temps pour une virée shopping ?

— Non merci, j'ai du travail.

— Mais les cours reprennent dans deux semaines ! chouina-t-elle comme une gosse de quatre ans.

— Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, grinçai-je, et je déteste le shopping.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué.

Nous grimpions rapidement dans la berline noire, le dernier moyen de locomotion avant d'arriver enfin à destination, le dernier certe mais de loin le plus luxueux. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle Alice se tourna vers moi en ajoutant :

— Dis-moi, j'espère que tu es plus douée pour faire la cuisine que pour remplir ton dressing, parce que pour une française, tu ne fais pas vraiment honneur à la mode.

Tout en tenant le volant d'une main, Esmée lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Ça suffit ! Tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise.

_Bravo! A peine débarques-tu sur un nouveau continent que tu te montres désagréable avec les seules personnes qui te veulent du bien. Dis un truc sympa, allez!_

— Peut-être une autre fois ?

Alice ne répondit pas, néanmoins je l'aperçus lever le poing en guise de satisfaction. D'accord, ce voyage ne commençait pas comme je me l'étais imaginée mais j'étais certaine d'une chose cependant: il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous laissez votre avis en review et à rejoindre notre page facebook : The invisible wound. **

**A très vite pour le chapitre 2... :) **


End file.
